Nuit Étoilée
by Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku
Summary: qui est elle d ou vient elle elle nous ressemble mais elle est si différent quelle est son secret elle m'intrigue je la v.... si vous voulez la suite venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Légende Quileute

Il y a des centaines d'années de cela, il existait une famille de louves où toutes les premières nées de cette famille étaient destinées à être les compagnes des loups mâles alpha. Elles seules pouvaient avoir des enfants de ces loups quileutes, elles pouvaient vivre des centaines d'années tout comme leur compagnon. Les enfants qu'elles mettaient au monde étaient des loups plus puissants et plus rapides car leur sang était le plus pur et plus proche des loups des légendes quileutes d'autrefois, que l'on puisse trouver.

Mais il y a deux cents ans, la dernière fille héritière de cette famille fut enlevée par un sang-froid. En une nuit, le sang-froid tua toute la famille et parti avec le bébé.

Personne ne savais ce qui s'était passé. Au matin un jeune homme découvrit le massacre, il se mis alors à prier Wenaewe, le grand esprit des animaux. Il le supplia de faire de lui un loup, pour avoir la chance de retrouver celui qui avait commis un tel crime et ramener l'enfant perdue au près des siens. Wenaewe écouta sa demande, il avait observé le massacre de ses fils, la colère bouillonnait en lui comme un volcan prêt à éclater. Il exauça les prières du jeune homme et lui dit ces mots :

Kiyiya Maska Kohona, tu deviendra Mingan, le loup gris, tu ne trouveras le repos dès lors que tu n'auras pas trouvé Enola Nokomis, la Nuit Étoilée qui vient après le jour, dernière descendante de sa lignée . Son destin sera grand. Je connais ton secret et ne le révèlerai pas. Tu devras la protéger à jamais une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée. Lorsque tu douteras de ta quête, lorsque ton chemin te semblera obscur, lorsque les embuches se feront insurmontables alors tu m'adresseras tes prières, je répondrai à ton appel et te viendrai en aide mais n'oublie jamais que c'est à toi de chercher, les esprits n'ont pas le pouvoir d'intervenir à leur volonté dans le cours du destin des humains. Wenaewe reparti comme il était venu, aussi soudainement qu'une brise d'été en forêt et Kiyiya devint le loup Mingan partant à la recherche de sa soeur.


	2. Chapter 2

La louve perdue

POV Edward

Je chassais avec ma famille lorsque, humant l'air, une odeur nauséabonde parvînt à mes narines. Encore ces fichus cabots. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas rester sur leurs terres, il fallait forcément qu'ils viennent sur les nôtres. Je m'élançais dans la direction de cette odeur dérangeante, ma famille s'interrogeait sur les raisons de ce brusque changement de comportement mais ils me suivirent sans poser les questions que j'entendais résonner dans ma tête et qui leur brûlaient les lèvres. J'arrivais dans une clairière et j'y vis un loup blanc, je me concentrais sur ses pensées mais n'entendis rien. Surpris, je me concentrais de plus en plus sur l'esprit du loup mais je n'entendais toujours rien.

« Edward, entends-tu ce qu'il pense? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non je n'entends absolument rien. »

« Je vais appeler les Quileutes, peut être le connaissent-ils. » hasarda mon père adoptif.

« Oui. Faites attention, il est peut être dangereux. Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! » les prévins-je.

Ma famille et moi regardions le loup pendant que Carlisle appelais les loups. Je cherchais toujours à percevoir ses pensées. Je percevais des signes vitaux, il n'était donc pas mort, j'aurais dû alors réussir au moins à capter des rêves ou des pensées déliées. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur le loup, à tel point que je ne fis plus attention à ce qui m'entourait et je ne sentis pas arriver la meute. Mon père mit sa main sur mon épaule et je sortis de la transe dans laquelle j'étais tombé. Ils étaient tous sous leur forme lupine. Je voyais dans leur esprit qu'ils essayaient de contacter le loup mais ils n'y parvenaient pas plus que moi. Ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : c'est une des leurs mais ils ne la connaissaient pas. Attends, ils viennent de penser que c'était une femelle. Le gros loup noir me regarda fixement.

«C'est une femelle et d'après ce que je peux constater. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pris forme humaine, c'est pour ça que nous n'arrivons pas à la contacter par la pensée. Il faut appeler Jacob… J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais c'est lui l'alpha de sang, il devrait être capable de communiquer avec elle, il est avec son père chez le chef Swan. Tu pourrais l'appeler? C'est trop risqué pour tout le monde que l'un d'entre nous change de forme maintenant.»

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. J'extirpais mon cellulaire de ma poche et appelais le Quileute.

« Jacob? C'est Edward Cullen. Sam voudrait que tu nous rejoignes dans une clairière à environ sept kilomètres de la réserve sur notre territoire…Hum, non… Il t'expliquera quand tu seras-là, je ne saisis pas très bien tous vos trucs de loup » lui dis-je.

Nous restions tous là, à regarder la louve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et semblait nous ignorer royalement. Je rageais de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées, cette nouvelle expérience me déstabilisais beaucoup trop.

POV ???

Pourquoi me regardaient-ils comme ça? Qui étaient ces hommes à l'odeur écœurante? Qui étaient ces loups à l'odeur si familière? J'humais l'air l'odeur discrètement, un alliage immonde de sucré et de lourdeur. Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'odeur de ces êtres. Je regardais leurs yeux, dorés, plutôt anormal ça, pour des hommes. Qu'étaient-ils au juste? Ils me rappelaient… Non. Cela ne ce pouvait pas ! Impossible! Je me mis à gronder contre ces êtres à la peau blafarde, les loups me regardèrent en silence, interloqués, alors je mis à gronder plus fort. Ils se couchèrent tous au sol sous mes grondements. Les êtres étranges me fixèrent à leur tour avec perplexité. Je n'aimais pas ça mais alors vraiment pas du tout maintenant. Je continuais de grogner, le regard braqué sur eux, prête à leur sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement suspect. Un grand blond frisé, la peau couverte de traces de morsures s'approcha de moi. Je sentis alors une vague d'apaisement m'envahir, je me sentais frustrée de perdre ainsi le contrôle de mes émotions. Cela ne me semblait pas naturel du tout. Pour toute réponse je grondais plus fort et plus agressivement. Les loups commencèrent à geindre et les créatures au sang froid me regardèrent toutes et se mirent en position d'attaque. Je fis de même, grognant toujours plus intensément. Je ne supportais pas la situation : cette meute n'avait pas d'alpha présent mais le loup noir semblait les diriger. Grrr je ne pouvais communiquer avec eux tant que je n'avais pas vu l'alpha. J'entendis un grondement qui m'était inconnu, je me mis à la recherche de la gorge qui l'avait émis. C'est alors que je sentis une odeur forte de fruits sauvages mêlée à celle d'un loup. Humm cette odeur me plaisait. Et je le vis, il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix, il avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et un regard intense et profond. On pouvait y lire ses émotions comme dans un ciel de tempête. Il était tout en muscles. Il me regarda de ses yeux intenses. Je savais. Je savais que c'était Lui, l'alpha de la meute. Je m'approchais de lui doucement, je voulais le voir sous sa forme lupine. Alors que je me concentrais sur lui, pensant au loup qu'il devait être, il muta sous mes yeux. Il était en train de se métamorphoser en un magnifique loup brun roux.

Je courus vers lui, vers ce pelage étincelant et lui sautais dessus, nous combattions violemment. Je veux le jauger et savoir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Je lui mordis l'épaule et il me répondit par un violent coup de patte dans les côtes pour m'éloigner de lui. Je le regarde dans les yeux, il a compris mon intention. Je vois ses babines se retrousser dans un sourire, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même, nous nous amusons. Nous entendons des grondements et nous retournons d'un seul mouvement, c'est la meute. Ils essaient de se relever mais en sont incapables, contraints par mon ordre. Le loup brun roux avec qui je venais de combattre me fixa et je sentis tout mon monde disparaître, pour ne plus voir que lui, je ne me sentais plus seule, j'avais trouvé mon autre moitié. J'approchais lentement de lui et glissais mon museau dans son cou, gémissant doucement et tout d'un coup j'entendis ce qu'il pensait. Je reculais un peu sous le coup de la surprise et penchais ma tête sur le côté, je ne comprenais pas ses pensées. Il dû comprendre mon égarement car il m'envoya des images dans sa tête. Mon nom… Il voulait connaître mon nom. Ça faisait tellement longtemps... Je ne me rappelais plus de celui-ci. À l'évocation de ce nom oublié, une image d'une nuit aux étoiles brillant de milles feux me vînt à l'esprit, une nuit étoilée.

POV Jacob

Après le coup de fil de la sangsue, je courus à ma moto, l'enfourchais d'un mouvement et démarrais au quart de tour. Je suivis les indications qu'il m'avait donné et arrivais finalement à destination. Je la je vis, belle et puissante, une magnifique louve blanche avec des yeux couleur nuit, pailleté d'or se tenait devant moi. Elle me regarda et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et je mutais en loup sans l'avoir voulu. Elle me sauta dessus et nous commençâmes à nous battre. Je me rendis compte qu'elle me testait. Mon instinct me dit que c'est pour savoir si j'étais apte à protéger la meute et elle s'il le fallait mais je doutais sérieusement qu'elle n'en eut jamais besoin. Elle voulait savoir ce que je valais? Et bien soit. Je souris à cette pensée, nous allions bien nous amuser. Mais j'entendis la meute qui gronder, incapable de se remette sur leurs pattes, même Sam n'y arrivait pas. Ça voulait dire que ce serait une louve alpha? Je plongeais mon regard dans ces magnifiques yeux, plus rien n'exista alors pour moi mis à part elle. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la meute, à ma famille ont disparu d'autre apparurent, plus forts et solides et m'attachaient à elles, m'attiraient à elle, irrémédiablement. Des millions de câbles en acier me retenaient à cette louve blanche. Elle se rapprocha de moi et glissa son museau dans mon cou, je l'entendis gémir doucement en signe de soumission, rien que pour moi. Attendez un peu… AAAAAh !! Je me suis imprégné d'elle ! Et du coup je vois et j'entends ce qu'elle pense. Son esprit est vieux, elle est un loup depuis très longtemps, elle pense comme un vrai loup. Je lui demandais alors son nom, je vis par son comportement qu'elle ne me comprenait pas, je lui montrais donc mes souvenirs des personnes qui me nommaient par mon prénom. Une image lui vînt en tête, une nuit étoilée.

« Ton nom est Nuit Étoilée? »

Elle inclina la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Je suis Jacob Black, viens avec nous. Nous te ramènerons sur la terre de tes ancêtres. Suis-moi car maintenant, nous rentrons chez nous »

« Nous devrons parler plus tard Jacob » me dit sèchement Sam.

Nuit Étoilée se mit à gronder contre lui toutes dents dehors, il s'inclina devant elle. Ses pensées étaient pleines de colère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'acceptais ça. Elle savait que j'étais l'alpha légitime, l'alpha de sang. Elle envoya ses pensées à toute la meute sur le fonctionnement d'une vraie meute.

« Partons, nos pensées sont écoutées » dis-je.

« Oui partons vite »

Nous partions mais Nuit Étoilée s'attarda quelques instants pour observer un vampire femelle, elle regarda la femme du chef de clan pour être précis, elle avait comme une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux mais elle vînt tout de même se placer ensuite à mes côtés. Nous partîmes en courant vers la réserve, pendant tout le chemin elle diffusa dans nos esprits ses souvenir de la réserve, tout était différent pour elle. Nous arrivions à la réserve. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison d mon père, nous avions besoin de lui parler. Nous courions toujours lorsqu'elle me poussa tout d'un coup et se plaça devant moi comme pour me protéger de quelque chose. Je ne compris rien sur le coup, puis j'entendis un coup de fusil, elle s'écroula sur le sol, la fourrure immaculée de son flanc se teintait lentement d'un rouge bleuté. A la vue de son sang je sortis de ma catatonie des derniers instants et repris forme humaine, elle fit de même. Je regardais partout, hagard, et vis un homme le fusil à la main encore fumant. Je hurlais de rage.

« Sam, retrouve-le et tue-le. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Fait-le c'est tout » dis-je d'un ton dur avec ma voix d'alpha.

Il partît à sa poursuite. Je me retournais et pris délicatement Nuit Étoilée dans mes bras pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure et courus jusque chez moi. Mon père était sur le perron et me regardait, éberlué. Je poussais la porte d'un coup de pied et entrais en trombe dans la maison, j'allais à ma chambre et la déposais avec toute la prudence possible sur mon lit. Je courus à la salle de bain prendre une serviette pour comprimer sa plaie et attrapais le téléphone sur la table du salon. Ça me répugnait au plus haut point mais j'avais besoin d'une sangsue pour la sauver. Je téléphonais finalement à Edward, bien qu'à contrecœur.

« Edward? C'est Jacob. J'ai besoin de ton père à la réserve, la louve s'est fait tirée dessus par un chasseur pour me sauver. On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital, ça serai trop dangereux pour les humains et notre secret parce qu'elle n'est pas habituée au contact avec les humains. Un loup va conduire ton père jusqu'à elle. Je t'en prie, on a besoin de vous… Il peut amener sa femme s'il veut. Non en fait qu'elle vienne aussi. Je te donne ma parole qu'il n'arrivera rien à tes parents… Merci. »

« Embry, va à la frontière de nos territoires, attend le docteur Cullen et sa femme et amène-les ici. C'est urgent ! » hurlais-je mentalement.

Je compressais sa plaie sans trop appuyer pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage et me mis à prier pour elle. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas maintenant que je l'avais trouvée. Elle gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle me regarda et me sourit tendrement. Pourquoi ne guérissait-elle pas aussi vite que nous? Je ne comprenais décidément pas cette fille, elle était un véritable mystère. Sa blessure semblait être en train de s'infecter. Si au moins elle pouvait me dire comment l'aider… Et ces foutues sangsues qui n'arrivaient pas !!

« Jacob. Laisse-moi l'ausculter s'il te plaît » dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais violemment et aperçus le docteur Cullen, debout, droit comme un balai au centre de la pièce, attendant que je le laisse passer. Je déplaçais ma forte carrure près de la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il me pria de sortir de la pièce. Je le fis à contrecœur, je me dirigeais au salon où mon père se trouvait, dans son fauteuil accompagné du reste de la meute.

« Sam n'est pas revenu? » demandais-je.

« Non, il ne la pas encore retrouvé apparemment » me dit Embry.

« Paul, Jared, allez l'aider et ramenez-le vivant, j'ai des questions à lui poser » ordonnais-je.

« Pourquoi le ferions-nous? » me demanda Paul avec arrogance.

« Tout simplement parce que je suis l'Alpha légitime de cette meute et que je te l'ordonne alors obéis. » dis-je durement.

« Tu as donc décidé de prendre ta véritable place au sein de cette meute » commenta simplement mon père.

« Les gars allez-y, on vous attend pour les explications. »

« Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens tout au fond de mon être que c'est ainsi que ça doit être. C'est comme ça depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur elle, elle me fait me sentir vivant comme jamais. Je sens la bête en moi qui s'est apaisée, je me sens en harmonie avec moi-même… Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, c'est comme ça c'est tout. »

Maintenant je tournais en rond comme un lion dans une cage, j'étais inquiet. Nous ne savions rien d'elle, elle nous ressemblait mais elle était en même temps si différente. Qui était-elle réellement? Cette question je me la posais depuis les premiers instants.

« Jacob, je sais que tu poses sûrement beaucoup de questions et que tu t'inquiètes mais tourner en rond comme ça ne changera rien. Je vais réunir le Conseil des Anciens ce soir, nous aurons peut-être des réponses à apporter à tes questions. Maintenant tu vas te calmer et laisser le docteur Cullen faire son travail correctement. Je vais appeler Harry Clearweather, je reviens » me dit mon père.

Il parti et je l'entendis vaguement parler. J'étais à tel point perdu dans mes pensées que j'en oubliais ce qui m'entourait jusqu'à ce que je sente une main glacée se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir à qui appartenais cette main de marbre, c'était la femme du docteur Cullen, Esmée Cullen.

« Bonjour Jacob. Je suis vraiment navrée de t'importuner dans un tel moment mais je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi tu as voulu que j'accompagne mon mari ici. Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous invitiez beaucoup de vampires sur vos terres. Ce n'est que ce petit voyage me déplaise, bien au contraire, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue dans cette région. Mais j'aimerais savoir en quoi je pourrais bien t'être utile » me dit-elle doucement, tendrement même comme une mère parlant à son enfant.

« Je ne le sais pas moi même. J'ai juste vu le regard de la louve, Nuit Étoilée lorsqu'elle vous a vue, un regard assez étrange, plein de nostalgie et d'amour. Je sais suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'elle aura besoin de vous, non en fait je ne le crois pas, mon instinct me le dicte. Et votre odeur légèrement est différente de celle des autres vampires de votre clan, plus douce, avec moins de rancœur. Vous avez une odeur d'orchidée. Je pense que vous devriez rester ce soir, du moins si elle survie jusque là» dis-je d'un coup plus sombre.

« Je vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, Carlisle veille sur elle. Et bien je pense que je peux bien rester un peu plus longtemps, non? Puis-je faire le repas? J'aimerais avoir de quoi m'occuper un peu l'esprit » me répondit-elle.

Je la fixais, incrédule. Une sangsue voulais nous faire à manger?! Je détournais la tête et regardais mon père qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Je soupçonnais le désir d'échapper à la cuisine plus fort que tout, plus fort que sa répugnance à l'égard des vampires, cette pensée me fît sourire. Sourire que je décidais finalement de lui adresser, elle me le rendit avec douceur et gentillesse.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée, madame Cullen, toute la meute sera présente avec les anciens et… Disons que la meute mange vraiment beaucoup. »

« Appelle-moi Esmée et cela me fera plaisir de vous faire à manger à toi et tes amis. Je vais aller faire quelques courses pour le souper et je reviens. »

« Merci à vous de permettre à l'un des nôtres de venir vous aider. »

« Embry, accompagnes Esmée s'il te plait. »

« Oui ! J'arrive ! » répondit Embry

« Merci, comme ça il pourra me dire ce que vous préférez manger. »

Je les regardais partir quand j'entendis un cri de douleur déchirer le silence…

Prochain chapitre : POV Carlisle


	3. le docteur et la louve

Le Docteur et La louve

Pov Carlisle

J'étais dans mon bureau, je venais de terminer mes recherches sur cette Louve. Elle est différente : son odeur était différente de celle de tous les autres loups que j'ai pu rencontrer jusque là, elle était moins nauséabonde et moins puissante, plus proche des fragrances boisées, comme une forêt après la pluie.

Et que dire de son comportement? Il y avait indéniablement une certaine autorité qui ce dégageait d'elle, comme si tous devait lui obéir et en même temps elle ne semblait pas le désirer et même plutôt lutter contre. Il y avait en elle une grande force et elle paraissait pourtant tellement fragile. Elle était dure et douce à la fois, difficile à cerner, vraiment. C'est comme si tout en elle était équilibré dans des proportions parfaites. Elle était intrigante et surprenante. Je ne trouverai probablement rien à propos d'elle. Si au moins je connaissais sont âge, elle avait l'air tellement ancienne. Tant de questions sans réponse. Je me demandais si les Quileutes accepteraient de partager ces informations avec moi, cela me semblait peu probable malheureusement.

On frappa alors à la porte, je devinais mon fils derrière le panneau de bois, attendant ma permission pour passer le pas de la porte.

«Oui, entres Edward» lui répondis-je après quelques instants.

« Carlisle, Jacob a téléphoné. Il souhaiterait que tu ailles à la réserve, la louve a été blessée par balle apparemment et ils ne peuvent pas aller à l'hôpital dans leur situation» me dit-il.

« Je vois. A-t-elle repris forme humaine? » le questionnais-je.

« Je ne sais pas mais il a dit que tu devrais emmener Esmée avec toi, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Vous avez le droit d'aller sur leurs terres, un loup vous attendra à la frontière de nos deux territoires pour vous conduire à elle. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, Carlisle » me dit-il, l'air préoccupé.

« Je sais Edward mais je vais tout de même y aller avec Esmée. Peux-tu aller lui dire de se préparer s'il te plaît? Nous partons dans cinq minutes, je prends ce dont j'ai besoin et nous y allons. »

« Oui Carlisle, j'y vais immédiatement » me répondit-il, faisant taire ainsi ses interrogations.

«Merci Edward»

N'oublions pas la politesse malgré tout.

Avec ma vitesse vampirique, je pris tout mon matériel médical portable et rejoignis la porte où ma tendre femme se tenait debout, droite et digne, m'attendant patiemment. Elle me prît la main et nous sortîmes en courant jusqu'à la frontière. Un loup brun chocolat nous y attendait, il fît signe de le suivre, ce que nous nous empressâmes de faire. Je ne pris pas attention à ce qui nous entourait, je sens la tension du loup me rendant moi-même quelque peu nerveux. Au bout de quelques minutes à courir nous arrivâmes à une petite maison rouge. Le loup s'arrêta et fît signe que nous pouvions entrer. Je frappais à la porte et Billy Black, le père de Jacob, nous ouvrît, il me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Bonjour monsieur Black. Je suis venu avec ma femme à la demande de votre fils, je suis là pour soigner la louve »

Il me regarda encore quelques secondes et se recula pour me laisser entrer suivi d'Esmée.

«Bien Dr Cullen, première porte à droite. Je pense que nous devrons parler quand tout cela sera terminé » me fît-il, l'air grave.

« Parfait, je vais tout faire pour la soigner du mieux que je peux » répondis-je.

Sur cet échange, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit que l'on m'indiquait et j'entrais dans la chambre. Le jeune homme auprès d'elle ne me remarqua pas, il avait l'air particulièrement inquiet.

« Laisse-moi l'ausculter s'il te plaît »

Il me laissa passer mais resta dans la chambre, il ne devrait pas rester. Il allait me déconcentrer avec ses questions, j'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes facultés.

« Jacob, sors s'il te plait » lui demandais-je.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, il était en colère contre moi car il voulait rester mais j'y voyais aussi beaucoup d'inquiétude, il sortit malgré tout sans rien dire. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur ma patiente.

Je soulevais la serviette qui comprimait la plaie, je fus sidéré par ce que je vis la plaie, elle était infectée ce qui était très anormal puisque qu'elle était une louve, elle aurait déjà dû cicatriser. Sa blessure avait une odeur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. J'ouvris ma sacoche qui contenait tous mes instruments de médecine, j'y pris une petite pince pour retirer la balle, alors que je lui retirais la dite balle elle se mît à crier de douleur. Les loups et Billy entrèrent dans la chambre comme un seul homme. Je sentais leur inquiétude et leur colère.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai que retiré la balle de la plaie. Jacob connais-tu cette odeur? Je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est. Je ne la connais pas, elle m'est totalement inconnue. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de poison à loup, c'est pour ça que la plaie est infectée. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour trouver des informations sur vous mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose » dis-je tristement.

Contre toute attente ce fût ton père qui me répondit.

« C'est normal que vous n'ayez rien trouvé, nos légendes et les choses qui nous nuisent, nous ne les avons dites à personnes même les loups de la meute ne le savent pas. Ils ne sont au courant que certaine de nos légendes. Dr Cullen, je veux bien vous donner les informations dont vous avez besoin pour la sauver mais en contre parti, vous serez lier à jamais à cette meute pour l'éternité car les secrets que je m'apprête à vous donner feront de vous quelqu'un de dangereux pour nous mais très utiles aussi et jamais vous ne devrez en parler à qui que ce soit. Ai-je votre parole de ne jamais divulguer ce qui va suivre? »

« Je vous donne ma parole Billy de ne jamais révéler de ce que vous me direz. Tout ce qui concerne mes patients est confidentiel même mon fils Edward n'a pas accès à mes pensées en ce qui concerne mes patients » dis-je sérieusement.

« Bien. La meute, dehors. Le temps n'est pas venu pour vous de savoir ce qui va suivre et pas de discutions. Allez aider Sam et les autres à ramener le chasseur ici » ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Ils partirent tous sans émettre aucune objection, sous le choc d'avoir entendu Billy leur parler ainsi. Je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas l'aider à récupérer ses jambes. Hum il faudrait que j'obtienne son dossier médical… Bon retournons à ma patiente.

« Le poison qui a été mis sur cette balle ne peut pas nous tuer mais nous rendre gravement malade et après plusieurs lunes de souffrance, l'infection qu'elle cause peut tuer un loup. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire en détail maintenant mais je vais vous prêté plusieurs livres Quileutes sur le sujet vous devrez y trouver les détails nécessaires »

« Je vois, connaissez-vous l'antidote de se poison? » demandais-je.

« Oui et c'est ce qui vous liera à jamais à la meute, ce n'est pas un choix qu'il faut faire à la légère. Et pour un vampire c'est toute votre existence qui sera transformée » me dit-il gravement.

« Je suis prêt à le faire en tant que médecin et en tant que vampire, cela ne pourra que renforcer nos liens et il me semble que le traité devra être légèrement modifié »

« Hum oui c'est vrai » me répondit-il, pensif.

« Êtes-vous prêt à le faire? »

« Oui! Dites-moi quoi faire » dis-je avec assurance.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher les herbes médicinales qui seront nécessaires »

Et il sortît de la chambre. Je m'assis doucement sur le lit et caressais doucement le front brûlant de la fille-louve, à mon contact elle s'apaisa. Au vu des réactions de son corps et la grosseur de ses muscles, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris forme humaine. Je songeais alors qu'elle aurait probablement besoin de rééducation et sûrement d'apprendre à parler. J'entendis le sol craquer, Billy était de retour chargé d'un petit sac et d'un bol. Il vida le contenu du sac dans le bol, je ne reconnais pas ni les odeurs ni l'aspect de ces plantes.

«Bien maintenant vous allez boire un peu de son sang et attendre que son sang se rependent en vous, après vous mettrez un peu de votre sang dans le bol avec les herbes et les mélanger ensemble. Vous en déposerez sur sa blessure et vous lui ferez boire le reste. Cela sera douloureux pour vous deux, d'après la légende votre corps va changer, votre cœur battra faiblement ce qui ramènera un peu de chaleur dans votre corps et pour le reste je ne sais pas. Les changements qu'elle subira la légende ne le dit pas, prenez-lui un peu de sang »

«Oui» dis-je décontenancé

Je me penchais sur elle à la hauteur de son cou puis, me disant qu'elle ne pourrait cacher une telle cicatrice, je pris alors son poignet et le transperçais de mes crocs, je bus quelques gorgées de son sang qui coula dans ma gorge rendue sèche par la soif. Mais je m'arrêtais avant de tomber sous l'emprise de ma soif et de la vider de son sang bouillonnant et je bandais son poignet meurtris.

« Vous faites preuve d'une grande retenue, vous ne semblez pas atteint par cette frénésie qu'ont tous les vampires lorsqu'ils se nourrissent » remarqua-il.

« Et bien en trois cents ans d'existence, je me suis efforcé à ne jamais boire de sang humain, ce n'est arrivé qu'en de rares cas pour transformer ma famille car ils étaient mourants. Je voulais leur donner une deuxième chance de vivre leur existence pleinement d'une certaine façon » répondis-je tristement.

« Je comprends… »

« Bon, donnez-moi de votre sang pendant que vous en êtes encore capable, bientôt les transformations vont commencer »

Je mordis mon poignet et versais mon sang mort dans un bol, je répétais plusieurs fois cette opération puis il me dit de stopper. Il mélangea le tout et m'ordonna de me coucher aux côtés de la louve ce que je fis. Il appliqua la mixture sur sa plaie au ventre et défit le bandage de son poignet où il administra le même traitement à la blessure. Il lui fît ensuite boire cette étrange mixture. Il mît le mélange à l'odeur de plantes sur ma propre blessure que j'avais au poignet et me fît boire le reste de potion. Le goût était vraiment atroce.

Je tombais alors dans l'inconscience ce qui était pourtant impossible pour un vampire. Des images défilaient dans ma tête. C'étaient des souvenirs, mais pas les miens. Je marchais à quatre pattes. Je courais, un être à la peau glacée me poursuivais, j'étais si petite que je trébuchais, tombais, me relevais et je courais à nouveau de toutes mes forces. Je vis une louve noire accompagnée de petits, la louve me vît à son tour et me laissa approcher, je gémis doucement en signe de soumission. Elle hocha la tête et je me dirigeais vers elle, elle me renifla et lécha mon museau me signifiant ainsi qu'elle m'adoptait. Elle me fît rouler dans la terre et se frotta contre moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me laissais faire. Elle me conduisit dans sa tanière, il y avait déjà beaucoup de loups, je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Je sentis l'odeur du sang-froid et je me mis à gémir avec force, tous les loups relevèrent la tête brusquement et humèrent l'air. Ils se mirent à gronder, le sang-froid regardait les loups, il huma l'air mais ne du pas reconnaître mon odeur parmi celles des autres loups et il s'en alla. Je perdis le fil du souvenir et revins peu à peu à moi. Je sentis une vive douleur courir dans mon corps mort, le feu se rependait dans mes veines, mon cœur se remettait à battre faiblement au début la douleur horrible, insoutenable. C'était comme si je revivais ma transformation en vampire, la douleur repartit peu à peu.

J'entendis des gémissements de douleur. J'ouvris les yeux, la jeune femme se tordait de douleur, mon corps était encore engourdi par l'épreuve que je venais de subir mais je réussis malgré tout à mettre ma main sur son front, l'effet fût immédiat elle se calma. Je refermais doucement les yeux, incapable de lutter contre l'engourdissement de l'inconscience qui me gagnait de nouveau et replongeais dans ses souvenirs qui m'envahissaient mais cette fois je n'arrivais pas à rester lucide, tout était flou et finalement je sombrais dans l'obscurité.

POV Billy

Je la regardais se tordre de douleur sous les draps, gémissant de douleur. Le Dr Cullen avait la mâchoire serrée sous le coup de l'effort, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de retenue. Je voyais, sous ses paupières, ses yeux aller de droit à gauche. Je songeais qu'il était en train de voir les souvenirs de Nuit Étoilée, le temps passa et il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il la regarda et je vis qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour bouger son bras, au moment où je me précipitais pour venir à son aide il réussi à poser sa main sur le front de Nuit-Étoilée, elle se calma et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Je les couvris tous les deux et sortis de la chambre. Quand je pensais que mon fils s'était imprégné de Nuit Étoilée… Hum je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient devenir et ce chasseur d'où pouvait-il connaître ce poison, ce n'était pas normal. J'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, je me retournais donc pour voir Embry et la vampire, Esmée entrer chargés de plusieurs sacs de victuailles.

« Monsieur Black, puis-je utiliser votre cuisine? »

« Bien sûr Esmée, appelez-moi Billy. »

« Billy, comment va mon mari? »

« Bien, il se repose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il viendra vous voir sous peu » la rassurais-je.

« Bien je vais faire le repas pour la meute et le conseil, avez-vous une préférence? » m'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, nous ne sommes pas difficiles!! » lui assurais-je dans un éclat de rire.

«D' accord » répondit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle s'affaira à faire le repas. Il y avait une grande douceur qui se dégageait d'elle, comme d'une mère. Embry alla porter les sacs dans la cuisine et resta aux côtés de la vampire. Je ne savais pas si j'avais pris la bonne décision en liant ce vampire à nous, mais d'un autre côté si je ne l'avais pas fait Nuit Étoilée serait morte à l'heure actuelle et mon fils n'aurait jamais voulu resté en vie . Je n'aurais plus eu alors que l'occasion de les pleurer. Seul le temps me dira si mon erreur était aussi grande que je le craignais. Bien que je sache qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais mourir, lui serait là. Il pourrait alors aider les prochaines générations de loups, perpétuer nos légendes et nos enseignements. Voilà qui était bien ironique, un hybride pour transmettre aux générations futures. Mais il me restait encore quelques années devant moi.

Prochain chapitre Pov de Sam ou Jacob


	4. chasseur

Le chasseur traqué

Pov Sam

Je fis ce que me dit Jacob, il avait pris la place qu'il lui était dûe. Je devais bien reconnaître que cette situation me frustrait un peu mais d'un autre côté j'allais pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à Émily. L'instinct de Jacob était bien plus puissant que le mien car il était né ainsi, c'était dans son sang qui lui venait de ses ancêtres contrairement à moi.

Je courais, j'étais en train de suivre une odeur particulière et désagréable qui me bûlait affreusement les narines. Je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier, je poursuivais pourtant cette odeur depuis bien une demi-heure. La "proie" essaiyais de me semer.

Soudain j'entendis des paroles dans ma tête qui n'étaient pas mes propres pensées, je reconnus la voix de Paul.

- _Sam ! Attends-nous ! Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé. Mais tout ça ce sera après, avant nous devons le ramener vivant, _fît-il en désignant du museau la piste que je suivais._ Jacob veut lui poser des questions. Sam, maintenant c'est officiellement, lui, le chef de la meute. Les anciens ont été avertis. Jared et moi sommes là pour t'aider._

_- Et bien allons-y, _répondis-je à la troupe qui m'accompagnait.

Le Chasseur et son odeur qui nous était insupportable n'était pas dure à suivre pourtant nous le poursuivions depuis déjà une heure. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une petit maison isolée dans les bois, tout était calme. Cete habitation semblait humaine, par précaution je pris forme humaine, mis mon short attaché à ma jambe et entrais finalement dans la maison. Ce que j'y vis me choqua. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il ne devait avoir que sept ouhuit ans. Il n'y avait pas d'autre odeur que la sienne dans cette maison, il devait y vivre seul. Je pouvais voir sur tous les murs et sur tous les meubles des armes de tout genre, des fusils, des poignards, des arcs et des flèches. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'un enfant demeure seul avec tant d'armes ? Il avait l'air épuisé, sur le point de tomber de sommeil.

- Paul, Jared ! Venez !

- On arrive Sam.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et affichèrent la même expression choquée que moi quelques instants plus tôt. Ils m'interrogèrent du regard.

- Prenez ses affaires et on le l'emmène avec nous.

Ils obéirent sans poser les questions qui devaient mabifestement leur brûler les lèvres.

Je pris le petit dans mes bras et ils ramassèrent deux trois choses disséminées dans la pièce et nous partîmes, laissant derrière nous comme une sensation de tristesse et de fatalité. Nous gardîmes forme humaine pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer. Je regardais ce petit être qui semblait si fragile dans mes bras, il avait comme une drôle de marque dans le cou mais je ne la distinguais pas bien, ses cheveux brun doré mi-longs tout emêlés lui couvraient la nuque. Sa peau était cuivrée comme la mienne et pourtant ses cheveux si clairs attestaient qu'il n'appartenait pas à la Tribu. Son petit visage enfantin était de toute beauté.

Nous marchâmes pendant deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver sur nos terres ancestrâles, nous sommes bien moins rapides sous notre forme humaine. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin il faisait nuit, nos capacités de loup nous permettaient de voir malgré l'obscurité renforcée par le couvert des arbres, le petit ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Jacob nous attendait, impatiemment sur le perron de sa maison. Il me regarda, interloqué, et prit la parole.

- Qui est-ce, Sam ?

- Le chasseur que nous avons traqué grâce à l'odeur qu'il avait laissé sur les lieux de l'accident, nous a mené à cet enfant dans une petit maison à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres, il y vivait seul il semblerait.

Il me regarda longuement sans dire un mot ou ne serait-ce qu'afficher autre chose que son habituel froncement de sourcils, je savais ce que cela signifiait. Il réfléchissait toutes les conséquences que pourrait entrainer la garde de l'enfant.

- La louve est guérie. Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre odeur que la sienne ?

- Non pas d'autre odeur qui ait attiré mon attention.

- Entrez les gars et allons manger. Après nous aurons à parler de tout ça. Carlisle et sa femme sont ici, il y a beaucoup de nouvelles.»

- Bien. Et je le mets où le petit ?

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Rachel.

Il se décala de l'embrasure de la porte pour me laisse était tendu, je pouvais le sentir à l'électricté qui semblait presque sortir des pores de sa peau. Malgré tout je le plaignais, tant de choses à assumer et à prendre en main et si peu de temps pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Je déposais le petit sur le lit qui n'avait plus été utilisé depuis des années et entrais dans le salon, un peu petit pour tant de monde. Ca empestait le vampire et une autre odeur que j'aurais été incapable d'identifier. La femme du vampire était en train de préparer le repas avec Embry. Surpris, j'étais forcé de constater que ça sentait drôlement bon. Impressionnant, un vampire qui fait la cuisine pour des loups. On aura tout vu.

Pov Jacob

Ils sont enfin revenus, et avec un enfant dont l'odeur me brûle le nez comme celle des vampires mais pourtant il nous ressemble énormément physiquement, mis à part ses étranges cheveux un peu sombres aux reflets d'or. C'était très déroutant. Dans tout ça je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, ma louve était toujours dans la chambre dont mon père m'interdisait l'accès. A force de le cotoyer, je pouvais deviner qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre ni pourquoi. Un vrai cerbère. Il sortit finalement de la chambre, parla quelques instants avec Esmée à demi-mots pour qu'on ne puisse vraiment saisir ce qu'il disait et vint ensuite me voir.

- Jacob, viens avec moi s'il-te-plaît.

Je le suivis dans sa chambre où je m'assis sur le lit dans un concert de grincements. Je le fixais alors en silence, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Fils, la louve est guérie mais en contre parti il nous a fallu lier les Cullen à nous pour l'éternité. Je ne voulais pas te perdre encore une fois, sa mort t'aurait torturé plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Et tu serais finalement mort de tristesse. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner cet acte pûrement égoïste enver la Tribu, pour avoir voulu te garder près de moi au prix d'un pacte avec notre ennemi ?

Il baissait la tête, je ne voyais plus son visage comme si il avait honte. Mais je comprenais son geste, je pouvais lui pardonner sans difficulté. Ce qu'il avait fait pour moi me rendait heureux, il avait fait ce geste par amour pour moi, pour mon bonheur. A cette pensée je souris tendrement. J'estimais qu'il était de mon devoir de le rassurer.

- Papa je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ce geste. Tu as autant conscience de ce qu'entrainera ton choix, je ne peux te blâmer d'avoir chercher à la sauver. Je n'ai que le droit de te remercier. Je suis touché que... tu ais voulu me protéger. Reste à le faire accepter à la meute, Sam comprendra j'en suis certain. Cela annonce de grands changements dans nos vies à tous, notre meute, non notre famille s'est agrandie... Je crois que nous ferions bien d'y aller afin d'expliquer certaines choses aux autres.

Il me regarda comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Beaucoup de choses allaient devoir changer. Comment allais-je dire tout ça à la meute ? Comment allais-je expliquer que les Cullen n'étaient sont plus nos ennemis mais nos alliés ? Et moi ? Qu'allais-je devenir au milieu de tout ça. Mon destin était en train de se tracer sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais que seize ans, je commencais à peine ma vie et déjà tant de choses me sont tombaient sur les épaules.

Ce gamin ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait feu, il était beaucoup trop jeune. Cela signifiait que le tireur courait toujours. Comment pouvait-on abandonner un enfant si jeune ?

- Papa, j'ai bien réfléchi, tu vas annoncer à tout le monde ce que tu as fait et les nouveaux changements qui auront lieu. Tu es un peu comme le chef des Quileutes par notre sang, personne ne remettra en cause tes décisions. Tu es en droit de faire ces choix, le traité devra être modifié. Je ne pense pas que la louve voudra être séparée d'Esmée et elle aura besoin d'une présence féminine au près d'elle. Et j'ai remarqué ses muscles, ils sont étranges, elle aura sûrement besoin du doc. Et d'après certaines choses qu'elle nous a transmises parmi ses pensé, elle n'a jamais pris forme et maintenant à toi de jouer, vieux loup !

Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil et souris. Je m'étais débarrassé de cette corvée, quel soulagement.

Pov Billy

Je regardais bouche bée mon garçon. Il n'y pensais pas vraiment, si ? Mais en y réfléchissant attentivement, il n'avait pas tord. Je pouvais refaire le traité comme bon me semble, il avait bien préparé son discours et avec réflexion. Mais je le soupçonnais d'avoir dit ça pour s'en débarrasser. Je ne devais pas être bien loin de la vérité, connaissant mon fils.

- C'est d'accord. Allons-y alors. Dit à tout le monde de se réunir dans la cour. Ils ne tiendront jamais tous dans la maison, lui répondis-je finalement.

- J'y vais tout de suite !

Et il s'en alla, courant presque. Les jeunes étaient si pressés de nos jours. Je l'entendis dire à tous de se rassembler, je dus parler de certaines légendes qui auraient pourtant gagné à être oubliées. J'espèrais vraiment que Carlisle comprendrait qu'ils leur faudraient garder le silence sauf en cas de nécessité extrême. Malheureusement d'autres ont été perdues alors qu'il aurait fallu toujours les garder en mémoire et nous n'en gardions qu'une vague idée, certains de nos plus brillants conteurs essayaient de les reconstituer, tissant de nouvelles histoires mais nous étions incapables de savoir à quel point elles se rapprochaient de l'histoire originale. Mais peut-être qu'Elle les connaissais.

Bon, il était temps de se lancer. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la cour où tout le monde m'attendait avec plus ou moins de patience.

- Aujourd'hui comme vous le savez tous, une nouvelle louve a fait son apparition, une louve très ancienne dont mon fils s'est imprégné. Pour sauver mon filsn elle s'est fait tirée dessus et la balle était empoisonnée, le poison ne tue pas les loups au début mais il empêche la guérison et favorise les infections et pour la sauver mon fils a appelé hum... ils ne sont plus vraiment nos ennemis de par le régime alimentaire qu'ils ont choisi pour pouvoir être le plus humain possible. Oui ce sont des vampires mais n'oublions pas qu'ils ne boivent pas de sang humain et que nous avons un traité avec eux qu'ils ont toujours respecter. Qui devra d'ailleurs être modifié pour pouvoir aider la louve. Le docteur Cullen a fait une chose qui n'a été faite qu'une seule fois jusque là, je ne sais pas qui l'a fait auparavant ni pourquoi mais pour guérir la louve le docteur Cullen a du boire un peu de son sang et ensuite me donner un peu du sien pour le mélanger à des herbes quileutes très rares et les faire ingérer à la louve et à lui-même. De ce fait ils de sont liés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils partageaient le même sang, ce qui en un sens est vrai. Le docteur Cullen va subir quelques changements, son corps va revenir à la vie mais il sera ne jamais totalement humain. J'ai lié cet être à nous d'une façon permanente et indéffectible pour ne pas perdre aussi mon fils et pour les futurs loups qui viendront car après ma mort plus personne ne saura aider les jeunes loups. J'apprendrai au Docteur Cullen nos légendes, nos rites et nos traditions car, lui, restera en vie l'éternellement. Je sais que ce sera dur pour vous, de les accepter parce qu'à cause de leur présence vous êtes devenus des loups mais ne voyez pas leur présence comme une malédiction mais comme une chance, eux font le bien mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les vampires, certains sont bien plus dangereux et destructeurs.

- Billy, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas former un Quileute sur ce qui est à apprendre, m'interrogea Sam.

- Bonne question Sam. Et bien parce, qu'avec le temps, la mémoire des hommes devient faillible, elle laisse de côté beaucoup de choses qui peuvent être d'une importance capitale. La mémoire des vampires est différente, ils n'oublient jamais rien, tout est comme gravé dans le marbre, rien ne se déforme avec le temps, Sam. Avez-vous tous compris?

- Oui chef, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Bon une chose de faite, passons à la deuxième. Pour le Traité nous devons modifier quelques clauses, j'autorise le Docteur Cullen et sa famille à se construire une résidence sur nos terre dans la vielle forêt où sa famille et lui pourront vivre à l'abri des regards. Ils sont tous en "paire" sauf Edward, s'il se trouve une compagne vampire cette femelle devra se nourrir d'animaux comme les Cullen mais si elle est humaine il pourra la transformer mais seulement si elle est totalement consentante et il devra la présenter à la meute et elle devra avoir le même régime que les Cullen. Cependant cela sera la seule et unique fois où nous permettrons un écart dans le Traité sinon nous l'appliquerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. J'expliquerai le tout au Docteur Cullen quand il ira mieux, en contre parti il sera le seul docteur pour les Quileutes et sa famille devra toujours se battre à nos coté comme nous le ferons pour eux. Maintenant mangeons le repas que Madame Cullen nous a préparé et fêtons une nouvelle ère de paix.

- Billy, appelez-moi Esmée et je serais ravie de venir habiter près de vous mais dîtes-moi, où est cette vielle forêt ?

- Bien Esmée, merci pour le repas. Je vous dirai tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur cette forêt plus tard et j'aurai une demande un peu particulière à vous faire de la part de mon fils, il a remarqué un intérêt de la part de la louve pour vous et il aimerait que vous aidiez sa compagne à entrer dans le monde des humains. Elle a toujours vécu en tant que louve et ne connaî rien à nos coutumes.

- J'en serai très honorée Billy. Avoir une nouvelle fille et de nombreux nouveaux fils est, pour moi et Carlisle, un réel bonheur. Nous aurons tellement de choses à faire pour mieux nous comprendre. Je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour ma nouvelle famille.

Ces yeux brulaient de mille feux comme des pierres précieuses. Cette femme était née pour être mère. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver, le simple fait d'avoir de nouveaux membres dans sa famille la remplissait d'une telle joie, c'en était inconcevable. Toute la meute était abasourdie par cette révélation, ils lisaient toute la vérité: la douceur qui se dégageait d'elle. Ce qui me surprit le plus ce fut mon fils, il alla la voir et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il avait perdu sa mère si jeune et toute la meute fit de même. Les yeux de la vampire se voilaient de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, des larmes de bonheur.

Le souper se fit dans la joie.

Pov Esmée

J'écoutais Billy faire le récit de tous les changement qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Il expliqua que nous étions plus des ennemis

mais des alliés et que nous serions une seule et même famille.

Il me demanda de m'occuper de la jeune fille louve car apparemment elle n'avait jamais pris forme humaine. La pauvre chérie avait été une vie dure, très dure pour avoir gardé cette forme de loup si longtemps. Je devrai lui apprendre à parler et tout le reste. Il dit aussi que mon mari serait comme son père parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang maintenant. Il lui apprendrait à renforcer son corps humain. Beaucoup de choses seront à faire. Nous aurons une grande et belle famille, une nouvelle fille et plein de nouveaux fils, j'en étais tellement heureuse. Je sentais deux bras brûlants m'étreindre, j'avais du parler à voix haute. Je regardais le jeune homme qui me tenait serrée contre lui, c'était Jacob, le fils de Billy. Il me remercia et me dit qu'il était heureux d'avoir de nouveau une mère à serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rendais son étreinte en tachant de ne pas lui briser un os. Puis il se recula. Les autres garçons firent de même, ils me serrèrent tous contre eux en me remerciant parce que leur vraie mère ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui leur était véritablement arrivé. Je les embrassais doucement sur la joues et leur sourais. Il allait falloir une maison énorme pour tout ce beau monde. Je décidais d'appeler Alice et Rosalie pour savoir si elles accepteraient de me donner un coup de main pour la jeune fille et les garçons pour qu'ils commencent à construire la maison. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en aurais sauté partout.

- Billy, quand pourrons-nous construire la nouvelle maison? Je vais appeler ma famille, les garçons pourront venir la construire et mes filles m'aideront pour ma nouvelle fille. Ils nous faut une très grande maison pour qu'il y ait assez de place nécessaire pour tous mes nouveaux fils.

- Esmée, quand votre mari sera réveillé je vous dirai où la construire et je suis sûr que vos nouveaux fils seront heureux de vous aider aussi mais n'oubliez pas qu'eux ont besoin de dormir et manger, me fît-il dans un rire.

- D'accord, répondis-je en souriant.

Les loups avaient tous accepté. Maintenant il était temps que j'appelle mes filles, je m'éloignais un peu de tout ce monde pour leur parler, bien que je sache qu'avec leur ouïe ils m'entendraient malgré tout. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro Alice, elle décrocha avant la fin de la première sonnerie.

- Esmée ?

- Oui Alice, c'est moi. Je voudrais savoir si tu as eu une vision de ce qui va se passerdans peu de temps ?

- Non je vois rien Esmée. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir !

- Oui ma fille mais un peu de patience s'il te plaît. Appelle donc Rose pour qu'elle te rejoigne, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Pas de problème, elle est ici. Rose, vient ici. Esmée voudrais nous parler.

J'entendis tout le monde soupirer de soulagement, ils étaient heureux que nous ayons rien.

- Esmée ? Elle est là, que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous savez peut-être, mes chéries, qu'il y a un nouveau loup, une louve pour être précise, et qui n'a jamais pu prendre forme humaine avant aujourd'hui. Les Quileutes m'ont demandé de prendre soin d'elle parce que Jacob a remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup d'intêret pour moi et j'ai accepté. Pour la sauver, Carlisle a fait quelque chose qui nous a tous liés aux Quileutes. Maintenant nous serons une grande très famille. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre aide pour lui venir en aide.

- Mais Esmée ! Nous ne pouvons pas aller sur leur territoire à cause du Traité. Nous voulons bien t'aider mais... Attends ! Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit, elle est notre soeur et nous avons plein de nouveaux frères. Mais alors il va falloir faire du shopping pour tout le monde! Il nous faut une nouvelle maison beaucoup plus grande que celle que nous avons !

Je souriais, Alice resterait toujours Alice, tellement pleine de vie et de joie.

- Oui, oui ma tempêtueuse Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Traité a été modifié, vous pouvez venir sans risque. Et oui, il faut construire une nouvelle maison sur la terre des Quileutes. Ramenez vos frères et Carlisle pour qu'ils s'occupent du gros oeuvre. Et pouvez-vous me rapporter mes planches à dessin, mes crayons et du linge pour la jeune fille, je crois qu tu t'en feras un plaisir Alice. Rose, ma jolie Rose, dit-moi ce que tu en penses, je t'en prie ne me laisses pas dans l'angoisse.

- Si ça peut te rendre heureuse Esmée, alors je suis heureuse. Je le ferai avec plaisir !

Je pouvais entendre le tendre sourre qu'elle m'adressait dans sa voix.

- Merci ma chérie. Mais ne te force pas si tu n'en as pas envie...

- Esmée. Tu as le même besoin que moi, si ça peut te soulager j'en suis réellement très heureuse. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver, peux-tu les prévenir ?

- Bien sûr, à tout de suite.

Jacob était venu me rejoindre. Avec la discrétion coutumière à sa race, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il me regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, il avait du entendre ma conversation avec mes filles.

- Jacob que fais-tu là ?

- J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien et si tu n'avais besoin de rien et j'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi cela m'a rendu tellement triste.

- Tu sais Jacob, ne te sens pas triste pour moi. C'est vrai qu'en tant que vampire je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant mais ous compensez très bien cette perte. Quand j'étais encore humaine, j'ai eu un fils mais il est mort alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois, après sa mort j'ai tenté de me suicider. C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle m'a trouvée juste après ma chute en bas d'une falaise et qu'il m'a transformée pour m'offrir une nouvelle chance. Il m'a aidée à surmonter le décès de mon enfant. Je ne pourrais jamais assez lui exprimer ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir offert une famille.

Il me prit dans ses bras où je mis à sangloter doucement sans larmes. Ces souvenirs étaient toujours aussi douloureux, ils me retournaient le coeur. Il me serra tendrement contre lui et me berça au rythme de sa respiration. Je lui chuchotais que le reste de ma famille aller arriver pour commencer les travaux.

Je sais c'est un petit chapitre mais vous aurez bientôt la suite avec un pov Carlisle.


End file.
